Maverick Hunter
by Kata Alexandros
Summary: This story is based off the "Maverick Hunter" occupation of X and Zero from Mega Man X. Please go easy on me, as this is my fisrt fic.


_**Maverick Hunter**_

Chapter I: The Challenge

Grey and Kata stood out in front of the Maverick Hunter HQ waiting for the three new recruits to arrive from the Academy.

"This is boring, general..."

Grey nodded. "Tell me about it..."

A few young humans walked up at the front of the building.

Kata raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're the three new hunters?"

They all nodded.

The first male intermediate hunter spoke up. "I'm Draclich Aramiko. Nice to meet you, Admiral Alexandros."

Kata nodded. "The feeling's mutual, Mr. Aramiko."

With that, Kata shook Draclich's hand.

A girl novice hunter then spoke. "My name is Ami Keitetsu. I am honored to be under your command, sir."

Grey gave Kata a sly grin and nodded. "Y'know, I could grow used to this..."

The third novice hunter finally spoke. "The name's Michael Terrakana."

Kata looked him over, noticing a small "-**Z**-" symbol on his jacket's collar.

"You worked for the Nega-Star?"

Terrakana nodded. "We used to go after only the bad guys...but now...they've changed. I just couldn't stand it any more."

Grey began laughing and shook his head. "It seems that they are so bad that the Hunters from the syndicate are leaving..."

"But why would they have changed for the worse? Even if they are vigilantes... that doesn't explain the robberies and murders..."

Grey shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, Leader. Let's go into the base."

The five walked into the base into the main room. "This is the information center. This is also where we get all the info on the Mavericks we are going after."

Kata turned to a chair and nodded to Draclich. "I suppose you've had training on these consoles..."

Draclich nodded and sat down. "I know how to run one of these computers; it's my specialty."

A transmission began to crackle over one of the monitors.

"Kobiki! Trace that transmission!" Kata yelled.

She nodded, typing on her console. "Communications locked! We're receiving a signal!"

"Maverick Hunters, can you hear me? This is Hitosu from the Nega-Star Syndicate. You have what we want... I suggest you return it to us."

"'Syndicate', my ass! You guys are nothing but wannabe vigilantes!!" Grey yelled. "What do we have that you want?!"

The young man smirked. "The boy standing beside you...Michael Terrakana..."

Grey and Kata whipped around and stared at Terrakana.

"You...mean this kid? What does he matter?" Kata said. "He's only a novice..."

"I can hear you..." Michael muttered under his breath.

Hitosu shook his head and laughed. "Be prepared to give him back or fight..."

"WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN FIGHT RECKLESS VIGILANTE CRIMINALS!!" Kata roared. "And we won't fight for his sake!!"

Hitosu shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty big words coming from a retiree... no matter... we don't have time to deal with weaklings like you... we just want the boy back."

Grey's face contorted into a mask of pure hate. "You dare try anything and we'll obliterate all traces of your organization from the Earth!!"

"Temper, temper, Mr. Amatos... How's about this...? I propose we have a duel... a duel to see who the true hunters are. If you win... You can keep the kid and I'll be your slave..."

"And if you do...?" Kata said.

"If we win... well, let's just leave that to **_YOUR_** imagination, shall we?" Hitosu said. "Pity my brother isn't alive to see this..."

Kata narrowed his eyes. "He has nothing to do with this..."

The young man shook his head and smiled evilly. "Needless to say, you were the one who killed him, Kata..."

Kata turned from the screen and nodded. "Very well. We agree to your terms."

Grey had a shocked look on his face as the rival leader smirked. "Very well then. We shall release several Maverick commanders for you to capture... if you capture all of them before we do, you win. Oh, and by the way, we're not responsible for damages caused by them... Ahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Kobiki's terminal then sparked and shorted out. "Kata..."

Kata slammed his fist on a table and shook his head. "Damn it... why must we continue this accursed cycle of aggression...? General Amatos..."

Grey came up beside Kata and saluted. "Sir."

"Form a team and go after four of the 16 Mavericks..."

Grey's eyes widened. "But if we're not in the same unit... we could end up messing the entire thing up and falling into the Nega-Star's hands!!"

Kobiki shook her head. "Kata knows what he's doing, General..."

"Status report, Commander Draclich..." Kata said, turning to Draclich.

He began typing and a small window appeared on the screen with red dots all over it. "HOLY SHIT!! SIR!! MAVERICKS ARE EVERYWHERE IN SECTORS 2 AND 10!!"

"Maverick reports everywhere!! No telling how many there are!" Dex said. "It seems that the mavericks Hitosu was talking about aren't wasting any time, sir."

The gold-haired leader shook his head and groaned. "Dispatch Hunter units number five, number three, and my unit. We'll deal with these guys ourselves."

The young boy nodded. "Affirmative. Units three, five, and Zero Unit report to the briefing room immediately!"

30 Hunters rushed through the information room into the one next to it. The door sealed shut as soon as all were in.

Kata and Grey remained outside.

"Another meaningless conflict has begun..." Kata sighed.

"Don't think too deep into this, Kata-kun..." Kobiki said. "These aren't run-of-the-mill criminals. Even if we were to give Terrakana to them, do you think they'd call the Mavericks back? I think not."

"Miss Kobiki's right, sir. This time we have no choice but to fight..."

Kata nodded and turned to face a window. "Grey, Kobiki... you two are gonna accompany me in my unit...That's an order, too..."

Kata then turned to the door on his heel and walked out silently.

End of chapter one: "The Challenge"


End file.
